12fandomcom_zh-20200215-history
米特·傑克遜
|birth_place =底特律 | death_date = |death_place = 曼哈頓 | origin = | instrument = 顫音琴 | genre = 硬博普樂 古巴爵士樂 莫達爾爵士樂 主流爵士樂 後博普樂 | occupation = 音樂家 | years_active = | label = Impulse!, Atlantic, Prestige, Apple | associated_acts = John Coltrane, Ray Charles, Miles Davis, Dizzy Gillespie, The Modern Jazz Quartet, Thelonious Monk, Wes Montgomery | website = }} 米特·傑克遜（Milt Jackson，1923年1月1日- 1999年10月9日），是美國爵士樂顫音琴樂手，現代爵士四重奏成員。 作品 * 1948-52: Wizard of the Vibes (Blue Note) * 1949-56: Roll 'Em Bags (Savoy) * 1949-56: Meet Milt Jackson (Savoy) * 1955: Milt Jackson Quartet (Prestige) * 1956: Opus de Jazz (Savoy) * 1957: Ballads & Blues (Atlantic) * 1956: The Jazz Skyline (Savoy) * 1956: Jackson's-ville (Savoy) * 1957: Plenty, Plenty Soul (Atlantic) * 1957: Bags & Flutes (Atlantic) * 1958: Soul Brothers - with Ray Charles (Atlantic) * 1959: Bean Bags - with Coleman Hawkins (Atlantic) * 1959: Bags' Opus (United Artists) * 1960: Bags & Trane - with 約翰·柯川 (Atlantic) * 1960: The Ballad Artistry of Milt Jackson (Atlantic) * 1961: Soul Meeting - with Ray Charles (Atlantic) * 1961: Vibrations (Atlantic) * 1961: Very Tall - with Oscar Peterson Trio (Verve) * 1961: Statements (Impulse!) * 1961: Bags Meets Wes! - with Wes Montgomery (Riverside) * 1962: Big Bags (Riverside) * 1962: Invitation (Riverside) * 1962: For Someone I Love (Riverside) * 1963: Milt Jackson Quintet Live at the Village Gate (Riverside) * 1964: Much in Common with Ray Brown (Verve) * 1964: Jazz 'n' Samba (Impulse!) * 1964: In a New Setting (Limelight) * 1965: Ray Brown / Milt Jackson with Ray Brown (Verve) * 1965: Milt Jackson at the Museum of Modern Art (Limelight) * 1966: Born Free (Limelight) * 1968: Milt Jackson and the Hip String Quartet (Verve) * 1969: That's the Way It Is featuring Ray Brown (Impulse!) * 1969: Just the Way It Had to Be featuring Ray Brown (Impulse!) * 1969: Memphis Jackson with the Ray Brown Big Band (Impulse!) * 1972: Sunflower (CTI) * 1972: Cherry (with Milt Jackson)'' (CTI) * 1973: Goodbye with Hubert Laws (CTI) * 1974: Olinga (CTI) * 1975: The Milt Jackson Big 4 (Pablo) * 1975: The Big 3 with Joe Pass and Ray Brown (Pablo) * 1976: Milt Jackson at the Kosei Nenkin (Pablo) * 1976: Feelings (Pablo) * 1977: Quadrant - with Joe Pass, Ray Brown, and Mickey Roker * 1977: Soul Fusion (Pablo) * 1979: Milt Jackson (Quintessence Jazz Series) (Pickwick) * 1979: Loose Walk (Palcoscenico Records) * 1980: Night Mist (Pablo/OJC) * 1981: Ain't But a Few of Us Left - with Oscar Peterson * 1982: A London Bridge live (Pablo) * 1982: Mostly Duke live (Pablo/OJC) * 1982: Memories of Thelonious Sphere Monk (Pablo/OJC) * 1983: Jackson, Johnson, Brown & Company - with J. J. Johnson * 1983: Two of the Few with Oscar Peterson * 1983: Soul Route (Pablo) * 1993: Reverence and Compassion (Warner Bros.) * 1994: The Prophet Speaks (Qwest) * 1995: Burnin' in the Woodhouse * 1998: The Very Tall Band with Oscar Peterson and Ray Brown (live from Blue Note) 參考 * * Milt Jackson at the Hard Bop Homepage * Milt Jackson at Find-A-Grave Category:音樂家